


In the Midst of Something Beautiful

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	In the Midst of Something Beautiful

He knew how much you loved the look and feel of abandoned buildings. There was something so solemnly beautiful about a piece of architecture that was neglected to the point of abandonment. These old buildings still held their charm though. 

Finally, the two of you had a weekend off together, so Spencer had planned a day out looking for all kinds of abandoned houses, churches, and government buildings - there were actually quite a few in the area, as sad as that was. He’d packed a lunch, brought a couple of blankets, and showed up at your apartment with daisies in hand. “These are beautiful,” you smiled, sticking your face in the bouquet and inhaling the feathery-light scent. “Thank you.” You leaned in on your tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Maybe later, once you got home, you could have some more intimate time - work had very much been getting in the way lately, so you were looking forward to spending some time together.

After a drive about 30 minutes outside of the city, you arrived on a road that very few frequented. You once told Spencer that although you loved abandoned buildings, there was no way you were going to go in one of them at night. A horror movie fan you weren’t, but you knew better than to walk into an abandoned building in all-encompassing blackness - that kind of shit just invited death. “What about that one,” you pointed toward the right side of the road. “It’s so small, but I think it was a church at one point.” There was a little bell tower on top.

Spencer pulled off to the side of the road and grabbed your lunch basket before being all gentlemanly and opening the car door for you. “My lady,” he said, extending his hand toward you. It was a gorgeous day out, so you took your time walking toward the church, taking in the deep red paint that was slowly chipping away. The wood itself looked like it was going to disintegrate. If you had to guess, this building hadn’t been given any tender loving care in at least 3 or 4 years.

“Why don’t people try and preserve this stuff?” you asked sadly. Unfortunately, you were pretty sure you knew the answer, but it still didn’t make it any easier. Inside the four small walls, the paint and wood were a little better preserved, less open to the elements you supposed, but the pews were gone and plant life had started to sneak its way inside. There was something eerily beautiful about it.

As you leaned down to see a pansy growing in the corner, Spencer answered your question. “I think it all comes down to money,” he said sadly. “It takes a lot of money to keep something even as small as this going, and if people don’t come here because there are bigger churches around then there’s no fiscal reason to rebuild it.”

“We place too much value on money.”

“Damn straight,” he said. You chuckled. Although you were no longer a religious woman, you had grown up as one, so hearing Spencer ‘curse’ (was damn even a curse anymore?) made you laugh. He realized his mistake and slapped his hand over his mouth. 

You walked over to him and stepped into his embrace. Out in the middle of nowhere, it was calm; you had the ability to step out of your problems for a while. As the birds chirped outside, you tilted your head and brushed your lips up against his. “It’s nice out here.”

He grabbed your hands, entwining your fingers and holding your hands behind your back. “Wanna go outside?” he asked softly. “We can set up a blanket or two and eat lunch…maybe even…” He got distracted by the perfume you wore. His nose traveled lightly across your neck and behind your ear. 

With a slight nod, you grabbed his hand and he picked up the basket he’d prepared in the other. Just a few feet away from the church was a decent patch of grass for your blankets. The area was backed by woods, the car was right nearby and you were blocked by the small, vine-encrusted walls of the building before you. When you reached into the basket, you shrieked. He’d made your favorite sandwich and bought you a Snapple ice tea you loved. 

It didn’t take long for you to eat, because you were both ridiculously hungry, but while you did, you leaned back into Spencer’s arms, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the nearby flowers. “I could fall asleep here,” he said, nuzzling his face into your neck again. 

“We could, or we could do something else,” you said softly. He was reading your mind of course, because he was already in the middle of lowering your upper half to the blanket beneath you. Luckily for you, there was no one around and you were wearing a dress. 

Once you were against the blanket, Spencer crawled down your body, placing kisses against the fabric until he came to your thighs. With both hands, he raked up the columns of your legs, teasing the skin underneath your skirt and coming to rest over the lace your wore. His lips followed, trailing damp kisses straight up to your core. A small laugh escaped you when you looked down to see his head fully underneath your skirt, and then his lips made contact with the lace. “Ah,” you gasped. A few more carefully placed licks and kisses had you softly begging for him. 

“I feel a little dirty,” he laughed, coming back up to meet your gaze as he gently pulled aside the material covering you. 

You giggled into his neck and threaded your fingers through his hair. A small moan reverberated in your ear. He always loved having his hair played with. “Me too,” you breathed, your tongue darting out to taste his lower lip, “But I also kind of don’t care.”

“I don’t care enough to stop,” he smiled. You had reached down between your bodies and pulled his belt through its loops before unzipping his fly and carefully releasing himself from his restraints.

You ran your hands over him repeatedly and he thrusted into your hands as he showered you with kisses and declarations of beauty. “How did I get so lucky? To have the most beautiful woman in the world who’ll also have sex with me outside and behind a church?”

“Somebody up there must like you,” you laughed. No longer willing to wait, you brought your hands back up to his hair and gasped as he pushed inside you. You whimpered against his neck as his length slid into you by degrees. “Oh my god, Spence.”

With his hands in your hair and cradling the side of your face, and the sweet smell of spring flowers wafting through the air, he opened his mouth against your neck, chin and lips, claiming you as his own under the watchful eye of Mother Nature. Despite wanting to keep covered just in case anyone came along, you found yourself open to the unbuttoning or your blouse. His lips clasped around your nipple and began to suck, causing you to arch underneath him, desperate for more.

You did the same, wanting to watch as your nails left slightly-raised, slightly-reddened marks behind. When your nails traveled over him, he gasped into you, his tongue making its way into your mouth, and tasting your delicious torment. He continued to thrust into you, but his pants were getting in the way, so you gently nudged them down with your legs, which had made their way around his waist. “I want all of you, Spencer.”

He responded without words, thrusting more precisely into your wet heat. When you felt him graze the deepest parts of you, you knew it wouldn’t be long, and judging by the look on his face, his mouth open and eyes fluttering closed, he wouldn’t be much longer either. The cotton of his shirt grazed your knuckles as you traveled down the length of his back and grabbed onto his ass. “More…please.” His heavy breathing was all you could hear besides the sound of an occasional car driving past the church at light speed. 

Spencer grinded down into you, your fingernails digging into his soft skin, when suddenly, your muscles began to clench around him. “Oh, shit…baby,” you mumbled. In another few thrusts, Spencer followed suit, exclaiming into your ear as he slipped over the threshold. 

Gently, he pulled out of you before using his mouth to clean up whatever evidence was left behind on your skin. “Dirty boy,” you laughed. When he came up to kiss you, you could taste the mixture you’d made. “Did you have plans to fuck me senseless at every building we visit today?”

He pushed up on one arm and used the other to lift you with him, speaking against your skin as you both attempted to return your breathing to normal. “I didn’t actually have any plans, but we could absolutely make that a goal for today.”

When you looked at your phone, you noticed how long you’d been here. “If we’re going to meet that goal today, I think we have to get going,” you smiled.”

Slowly, you began to stand, when you were yanked down by your wrist into Spencer’s lap. With a laugh, he grabbed the side of your face and neck. “Or we could just stay here.” As you looked around at the birds chirping, beautiful woods, and the building that shielded you, you though to yourself that you could probably stay here for a good long while.


End file.
